Toukon
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Gangs are on the move, lies are revealed and love is in the air. A street fighter and a gang leader their secrets hidden until one makes a little mistake. Friends become lovers and enemies become friends. "You've got to be kidding me! You should understand why I made this gang the most Ichigo!"  Warning: Yaoi, lemon   violence
1. Chapter 1

_GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hello for warning, this story has the characters interacting on a chat site so parts will be like a chat but most of it will be when the characters are not online. Please enjoy :)**  
><strong>_

_**On screen**_

**Welcome to Toukon. **

**Please enter you user name and password.**

**Logging on…**

**Kesshin says: People are saying that Toukon is just like all the other gangs. Is that true? **

**Honnou says: This "Gang" started two months ago and it's already got a bad rep. How did that happen?**

**Tanren says: Someone has being beating up people around the city and saying that they're a member of Toukon. **

**Ansatsusha says: We aren't like the others gangs. We're a gang who does good not bad or that's what the boss told me. **

**Honnou says: You know the boss?**

**Ansatsusha says: Well not really but the admin of this site told me that's why they created this site but I couldn't reply and ask more. So I don't know any more than that sorry **

**Tanren says: Well I hope your right, that's the reason I joyed this gang was because it wasn't like other gangs in this city. **

**Honnou says: It's getting late. See ya!**

**Honnou has logged off**

**Kesshin says: Me too. Bye.**

**Kesshin has logged off**

**Tanren has logged off**

**Ansatsusha has logged off**

_**Off screen**_

I flipped my cellphone shut and slipped it back into my pocket. I gripped my bag strap and quickly moved across the street to my home.

Inside I placed my bag down on the dining room table. _'Now what should I make for dinner tonight?'_ I walked into the kitchen and found some instant noodles.

I leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil.

School was starting up again tomorrow and that meant more work and more violence to put up with. This city was a war zone and the school was no different. All the different gangs had members that attended it and yes most of them actually showed up to class. Though they still picked fights all the time and beat up each other on the school grounds.

The kettle beeped and I poured it onto my instant meal and walked over to my small work desk in the corner of my small flat.

Scattered across the glass desk top were many different types for pencils and art supplies along with several of the drawing I had been working on for the last two weeks. I sighed and decided to clean it up and put everything away once I finished my dinner.

I finished the clean quickly and then dirtied the desk once more with the contents of my bag witch held all of the materials I needed for my summer job and me laptop. Those were soon put away as well and replaced with everything I would need for school the next day.

Bag packed and house cleaned I got ready for bed and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

_The next day_

I stood at the school gate starring at the two men in front of me who had the guts to threaten the ditzy strawberry blond, Orihime Inoue. I sighed and stepped behind Orihime grabbing the attention of the two idiots who dared to mess with one of my friends.

"Good morning boys" I drawled letting a smirk play across my face and I placed my hand on Orihime's shoulder. "It would seem you have forgotten what happens when someone messes with _my _friends" Their eyes widened and they started to panic. "Do I have to remind you of what that is?" I watched as their knees shook and they started to sweat. "Well? Do I?"

"We're sorrrry!" They screamed as they ran for the back of the school.

"You okay Orihime?" She turned to me and I removed my hand from her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Shearia" She chirped and bowed in thanks. I giggled lightly.

"Glad to hear in now let's get moving or we'll be late for class" She nodded and I walked her to her homeroom before heading to mine.

I paused at the door preparing for the fight I was going to be bombarded with the moment I opened it. I placed my bag; containing my laptop beside against the wall and opened the door.

Just as expected Grimmjow Jaggerjack stood in my way with his animalistic grin spread across his tanned face. His blue hair styled in a messy way like it always was and his school shirt once unbuttoned so his chest was exposed and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

I sighed and stared blankly up into his cyan eyes that gleamed with anticipation.

In an instant his fist connected with my hand next to my face. "Are you really going to do this again Grimmjow?" His smirk widened.

"Yep" His knee shot up put I jumped using his still fist to flip myself in midair and brought my heel down on his neck forcing him to his knees. "Damn it" He cursed as the rest of his body gave way.

I landed back in the hall and grabbed my bag from the wall and stepped over Grimmjow to my seat behind Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Morning Ichigo" I greeted as I sat down. He turned in his seat to face me, his usually scowl still there.

"Morning. You really got him good this morning. You in a bad mood or something?" I smiled and pulled my laptop from my bag placing it on my desk and hung my bag on the hook on the side of my desk.

"I was before I took out my anger on Grimm over there" Ichigo laughed at that and a dark shadow loomed over him.

"You find me getting beat up funny. So friend you are Ichigo" Grimmjow growled jokingly, taking his seat next to me.

"It's you own fault so yeah it's funny" Ichigo tossed back.

"But what if I had been really hurt?" Grimmjow retorted.

"Shearia's control's too good for her to hurt _you _badly unless she wanted to which she never will" Ichigo retorted. The two started to bicker back and forth until the teacher yelled at them to stop it.

They both pulled out their laptops and stared taking their notes like the rest of the class.

The rest of the day flow by and before I knew it the last bell of the day rung and everyone filed out.

My walk home was quit, Grimmjow had had stuff to attend to and Ichigo had to go and pick up Yuzu and Karin from school so I was alone.

I got home and opened my laptop. _'let's see what's going on with Toukon'_

_**On Screen **_

**Welcome to Toukon**

**Please enter your user name and password.**

**Logging on…**

**Kesshin says: People around the city are still getting beaten up by people claiming to be a part of Toukon. We need to do something. **

**Tanren says: That's true something needs to get done to stop these things. **

**Kurohyou says: They'll be taking care off soon.**

**Tanren says: And how do you know that? **

**Kurohyou says: Because from what I have heard Pantera's on the move and they aren't too happy about what those guys are doing and they know it isn't the members of Toukon who are behind those beatings.**

**Kesshin says: But aren't they just like all the other gangs?**

**Kurohyou says: From what I heard is they don't attack any unless attacked first or if someone close to them like a family member, friend or another gang member are attacked. **

**Tanren says: So those people beating up others has done so to someone close to Pantera?**

**Kurohyou says: I'm not sure but if their out to get those guys it's not because they're bored it's cause they did something they shouldn't have. **

**Tanren says: How do you know so much about Pantera?**

**Kurohyou says: That's all just rumours I have heard going around I don't know if they're true or not. **

**Kurohyou says: Gotta cook dinner. Later.**

_GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you like this story the next chapter should be up really soon. Sorry it's so short but the first few chapters are going to be like a prologue of sorts. _

_Dictionary: Ansatsusha = Assassin, Kesshin = Determination, Tanren = Discipline, Honnou = Instinct, Toukon = Fighting Spirit, Kurohyou = Black Panther. _

_Please review :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurohyou says: I'm not sure but if their out to get those guys it's not because they're bored it's cause they did something they shouldn't have. **

**Tanren says: How do you know so much about Pantera?**

**Kurohyou says: That's all just rumours I have heard going around I don't know if they're true or not. **

**Kurohyou says: Gotta cook dinner. Later.**

**Kurohoyou has logged off…**

I shut my phone and stuffed both my hands into my pockets along with my phone. I walked down the dark alley towards the bastards beating up innocent people and blaming it on people who had nothing to do with it. Which eventually would lead to the innocent people in Toukon getting hurt and that I wouldn't stand for.

I liked the people in Toukon I considered them an extended part of Pantera since they're mission was to protect the innocent from the violent gangs in the city. Which is similar to Pantera's purpose; to protect anyone in the gang considered a friend. That covers a lot of innocent people by the way because most of them are just random people from around the city that have connections to Pantera in a good way and don't know they do. So to put it simply you mess with Toukon you mess with Pantera to and Pantera is one of the most feared gangs in Karakura and with good reason.

My gang is known for its merciless acts of violence towards other gangs and our members...well let's just say each and everyone one of them are not people you want to piss off.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" My voice echoed along the walls and the men froze. One man however turned around to face me, trying to act tough but once his eyes landed on my shirt he froze too. "Who are you?" I asked casually walking towards the man, that seemed to snap him out of his shock and he was back to playing the tough guy again.

"We're from Toukon and we ain't scarred of one of Pantera's lackeys. You're all just a bunch of pussies!" He yelled charging at me. Damn I wish he hadn't yelled. This was right across the street from Shearia's house. Now she'll come out and I can't let her see my shirt, then she'll know I'm a part of Pantera and then she'll freak out.

"Shut up yeah freaking idiot." I grabbed the guy's fist and grabbed his throat. "So Pantera's a bunch of pussies hun?" I growled getting right up in his face. The guy freaking peed his pants.

I heard footsteps and then Shearia's voice echoed down the alley. "Grimmjow? Is that you? What's going on?"

I ignored her for a moment in order to whisper something into the guy's ear. "Stop pretending to be members of Toukon or I'll fuck you up real bad and if you dare to insult _my _gang again you'll barely be recognizable. Got it?" the guy nodded and I released him. "Scat!" I yelled and they took off running. I quickly did up my jacket and turned to the kid those guys had been beating up.

"You okay?" The kid nodded and ran off as well. _'That's going to get me some questions I don't want to answer'_

"Grimmjow?" She asked reminding me she had asked a question.

"Don't worry about it. It's done now" I replied turning to face her. She was still in her school uniform and she looked kind of mad.

"Who were they?" Great now I have to lie even more.

"Some guys that said they were from some gang called Toukon. I don't even know who the fuck that is but that doesn't give them the right to beat up some poor kid for no reason." Buy it please Shearia.

"Is that so…" She's not buying it, FUCK! "Come on its cold let's get you inside and once you've warmed up you can go home. Okay?" She smiled at me. Okay she bought it.

"Yeah thanks." We walked to her house and she busied herself in the kitchen. I sat at her small dining room table and waited.

"Here…" She placed a hot cup of tea in front of me and took a seat at the table across from me. "So you going to tell me why that kid seemed so scared of you?" Crap, she didn't buy it.

"I look scary when I fight you know that so of course the kid was scared." I lied and took a sip of tea hoping to calm my nerves a little. Vanilla? "Is this vanilla tea?" I raised a brow and stared curiously at the hot beverage in my hand.

"Yes and you're right you do look rather scary when you fight but still the kid seemed a little _too _freaked out to me. Like you were a member of Pantera…" She stated calmly leaning forward. Resting her cheek on her fist she stared at me awaiting a response from me.

"Pantera?" I raised another brow at her statement hoping I was pulling off the. 'You're kinding me right' look.

"Umhum…" She nodded.

I chuckled. "Come on Shear ya' really think I'm in with those assholes?" And now I have resorted to insulting myself and my gang great. Please buy it Shearia.

"Yes." I stared at her, I didn't like to look she was giving me. It was scary how she glared at me with the intent to kill and the air about her was all serious. I'd never seen her like this before. "I don't like liars Grimmjow." She knows…No I can get out of this I just have to convince her that she's made a mistake.

"Shearia seriously I'm not in Pantera." I stated looking her right it the eyes and prayed to god that they didn't rat me out. "Besides it's not like Pantera is one of the 'evil' gangs." I made air quotes on the word 'evil'. "They're just strong and sometimes can a little carried away that's all." I explained and sipped my tea again.

"Sounds like you know a lot about Pantera, how'd you come across this information Grimmjow?" Oh crap…

"Uh…" Shit. "I think it was something I read online." I replied hoping my pause didn't worsen things.

"Where online?"

"Can we just drop it please? I'm not in Pantera." I was starting to sweat it was hot in her apartment and I still hadn't taken off me coat but if I did she would see Pantera's gang shirt and the cat would be outa the bag.

"You're sweating Grimmjow. It's hot in here. How come you haven't taken your coat off?" She inquired innocently but I could see it in her eyes, she already knew I was in Pantera and now she was just cornering me to get me to prove her right.

"If I was in Pantera what would you do?" My cover was blown anyway why not get the answers I want before I get the shit kicked out of me.

"Nothing. Though I would thwack you a few good times for lying to me now and keeping it from me. We're friends Grimm and I knew Pantera is one of the better gangs. " She replied with a sad sigh. Her response wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.

Getting up from the table she started moving around the kitchen grabbing what she would need for her dinner, I guessed.

"So are you going to tell Ichigo?" I had to ask.

"Tell Ichigo what?" I glared at her back. She still wanted to hear me admit it clearly.

"That I'm Pantera's Leader." She froze at that.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Shearia and Ichigo's voices melded together as they screamed at me...wait Ichigo? I turned my head to the door way to the living room and sure enough there stood Ichigo gapping at me angrily. "Being in Pantera is one thing but the leader what are you thinking Grimmjow?" Shearia exclaimed glaring at me.

"I was thinking that if I had a gang then I could protect those I cared about and so could those I cared about. A gang's a family for most people. Pantera doesn't go around killing innocent people or stealing or rapping or shit like that. If someone messes with a member's family or friends we got their backs. That's all Pantera is! We're not some fucking Yakuza!" I growled jumping to my feet to glare back at my two so called friends.

This is what I was afraid of! This fucking reaction right here.

"Why didn't you tell us?" It was Ichigo who spoke this time his usual scowl ever present on his face.

"This is why!" I spat gesturing to the room around us to show what I meant.

"Oh…" Was all Ichigo said and I glared at him ignoring Shearia.

"Oh? That's all you have to fucking say! That's it Ichigo? You've got to be kidding me. You of all people should understand where I'm coming from so what the hell Ichigo!" I growled stepping closer to him. Oh I wanted to hit him, both of them. They both had lost family members right before their eyes and because they were too young to do anything so why the hell didn't they understand why I would create a gang like Pantera.

**Online**

**Honnou: Looks like kurohyou was right. Pantera just scared of a good bunch of the people starring shit up. **

**Neko: So it would seem but I wonder how he knew all that stuff. **

**Kesshin: There's no way he could have known about Pantera's movements to the point he knew what he did. **

**Tanren: Think he's part of Pantera?**

**Honnou: Who knows…**

**Neko: Well as long as Pantera's on our side then we have no reason to worry.**

**Kesshin: For now…**

**Honnou has logged off**

**Tanren has logged off**

**Kesshin has logged off**

**Neko: Be careful everyone…**

**Neko had logged off**

_GrimmjowXDJaggerajck: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long to update. I go in and out of writing moods and said moods aren't always for the same story but luckily this time it was Toukon's turn to be my 'I must write' story for the little bit. Lets hope this writing mood lasts. _

_Have you figured out who anyone is yet? _

_Review! :3_


End file.
